


Surviving

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: 24
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole wants to know how to cope when everything goes wrong. Spoilers for first half of season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving

"How do you cope with all of this?" Cole had asked me, white faced and desperate. My hands were covered in Owen's blood, his body beneath me still warm. Beside us was another dead agent, Cole's agent, and it was likely we'd join him.

I couldn't answer him.

Hours later and still alive, Cole asked me again, skin still pale in the light of day. There were no guns pointed at now, but he was no less desperate. My hands, once again, were bloody; this time stained with the blood of the Kamistanian President I'd promised Taylor I'd protect with my life. I simply shook my head, in no better state to answer that question than I had been before.

"Cole, if you know anything about Dana that you haven't told us yet, it would be really helpful right now. If there's some bigger picture, some organization that wanted this peace process stopped...."

"I don't know anything," he repeated, just as angry as when Hastings had questioned him. "Dana played me for over a year, and I had no fucking clue! But then you'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you, Jack? Was it really self defence, or did you kill Nina Myers in cold blood?"

I whirled, catching him by his vest and shoving him back against the SUV, out of sight of the others. "Don't say that name again. Don't go after Dana, Cole. It's not worth it. It will not give you closure, trust me."

Cole was winded, brown eyes challenging. "Maybe it won't, but I think I'll find out by myself."

"Don't do it," I repeated, holding his gaze. I kept a hand on his chest, holding him in place. "Look at me, Cole. Does this look like a happily ever after? Let go of it."

"Then tell me how to cope with this! What else can I do, Jack? Please!"

My fingers clenched at his vest, and I gave him the same answer my mentor had given me so long ago, pulling him to me and catching his mouth with mine. The kiss was hard and hot and trembling, and Cole's lips parted to mine with a little surprised moan. His hands came to rest on my hips, but he didn't try to push me away, meeting my kiss with the same kind of desperation that had been in his question. I could tell that he understood this, the kind of understanding between men who fought endlessly to keep the world safe, who faced so much and saw so much death. Perhaps this was the answer that I couldn't speak aloud; surviving meant taking comfort, finding connection where you could. It was something I hadn't had in a very, very long time.

We were both breathing heavily when I finally pulled back. I brushed my thumb against reddened lips, seeing agony in his eyes that I was far too familiar with. "Don't turn into me," I said simply, and turned and walked away.


End file.
